


Learning to Just Be

by RestlessCancer



Category: Jackspeticeye - Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Baby Mark, Caregivers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sean, Little mark, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: For Years, Mark thought he knew where he tipped the scale. Once he found he was the exact opposite of his desired role, he tried to deny it. But one can only ignore their biological needs and impulses for so long. It’s a good thing he has amazing friends to help him realize it’s okay to just be who is he and help him get more of what he wants- including his dream boyfriend.





	1. Slip and Slide into (a New) Home

On YouTube, there are many well known faces from Rosanna Pansino to the Game Grumps and Dan and Phil. Amongst them was the goofy, adorable and lovable Mark Fischbach, more commonly known as Markiplier. He was a gamer, comedian, and improviser- an all around good guy with a great- and sometimes dirty- sense of humor. He loved collaborating and doing his own thing as well. So when he heard that Pax Prime wanted to feature him and his friends for their main panel, he could barely contain his excitement and immediately went to call his brother.

Mark had been so excited leading up to Pax Prime that he couldn’t hardly focus on any one task. He was finally going to see all his old friends and even meet some of the newer ones in person for the first time. In the two weeks leading up to the convention, Mark started to realize how much he needed to get done. He still had to finish up a couple playthroughs and figure out what games to play leading up to then- not to mention pre-recording all the episodes that he would post while he was gone. Thankfully, Matt and Ryan were going to help with editing since they had gotten a jumpstart on their pre-recorded episodes. But Mark still had plenty more to worry about even with their help.

A week before his trip to Pax Prime in New York, Mark realized the conflict he was about to face. Unbeknownst to anyone but his brother (at least as far as Mark knew), Mark was classified as a Little- more specifically, an infant. Sure, there were times that he was more of a young toddler, around two and able to toddle and talk some, but typically he hit about a year old. He usually managed to get his brother to take care of him or on the rare occasion that couldn’t happen, he had a nanny named Amy, Peebles as he called her, who was very flexible in her availability and mobility. Normally, Little Time wasn’t an issue, but his brother wasn’t able to go to New York and Peebles was on holiday with her family, leaving Mark to resort to some old bad habits. When he first took his classification test on his 18th birthday, Mark had been so embarrassed that he suppressed his headspace for three months before he had a meltdown while he was talking with his brother in his bedroom. He had gone so long without acknowledging it that he sunk down to 8 months old- just barely able to sit up and sob “Bubba” to let his brother know he needed him. He ended up being stuck in his headspace for a week. Once he emerged, Jason sat him down and after seven hours of struggling, silence and lies, they finally had an honest talk. They came to the agreement that Mark’s class could stay between them as long as Mark came to his big brother when he needed Little Time.

But there wasn’t time to let himself be little. It was the day of his flight and he was meeting Matt and Ryan at the airport. They were going to fly out together, even having picked their seats next to each other’s. Mark had his backup bag so he could fly to his brother’s after the con if he needed to, though he was convinced he would be fine since he made it 18 years without noticing or giving into his class. Finally, they arrived in New York, where Wade and Bob were waiting for them.

“Hey, Mark, how was the flight?” Bob greeted as Mark ran and gave him a hug, a knowing smile playing at the taller’s lips as he hugged back and shot Wade a look.

“It was good. It felt like forever but it was way better having Matt and Ryan there to kill time.” Mark answered as he glanced the two younger men grabbing their bags from the carousel and hugged back as Wade embraced him. Mark blushed and cleared his throat a couple minutes later as he realized he’d been snuggling into Wade and nearly slipped.

“How many bags did you bring, Mr. Overpacker?” Wade teased, remembering the time Mark brought a half dozen bags filled with games and recording gear along with his clothes.

“Just two, you douche,” Mark responded, sticking his tongue out at the giant directing him to the baggage claim with an arm around his shoulders.

“Mark, you don’t have to start the name calling so soon.” Bob points out with an amused smirk. He really shouldn’t find it funny but ever since Jason contacted him and Wade before Pax, he had a whole new understanding of their friend.

“Well he doesn’t have to pick on me as soon as I land,” Mark pouted, snagging one of his bags while Wade grabbed the other. He took a deep breath when he realized Wade had his Little Time bag and tried to pretend like it wasn’t a big deal, but he was now tired and cranky so it was.

“I think you’re just exhausted and irritable,” Bob pointed out. He was careful not to say anything that might push Mark over the edge while they walked to the car in the parking garage after waving goodbye as Matt and Ryan took off on their own. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Mark or push him into headspace, especially with such a young space. “Why don’t we head back to the hotel and just relax until dinnertime? Then we can order pizza or something and turn in for the night.”

“That sounds good to me.” Wade agreed, opening the door to the backseat and helping Mark in before sliding in himself.

Bob tucked the luggage into the trunk of the rental car and got into the driver seat. He waited for an opening to back out of the parking space almost as long as he waited for an answer from Mark. He held back a chuckle as Mark started to doze and slump against Wade after giving a sleepy affirmation.

“When should we tell him that we know?” Wade asked in a low tone as he ran a gentle hand through Mark’s fluffy brown hair.

“We’ll tell him if he starts to slip further. That way if he does age down all the way, he at least knows he’ll be taken care of and hopefully that will lessen the embarrassment when he ages up again.” Bob answered, keeping his volume down as he glanced Wade in the rearview mirror.

“Well, if his thumb in his mouth and active sucking of said thumb is any indication, we’ll probably have to tell him once we get to the room.” Wade submitted, grinning at how adorable Mark looked curled up against him with his thumb bobbing in his mouth. Wade and Bob both classified as caregivers and they finally understood why they were so drawn to Mark. Normally caregivers were primarily drawn to either each other or to littles, with the rare but not impossible occurrence of them befriending other classes.

“Do you remember what age Jason said he normally slips to?” Bob asked, trying to gather a game plan. Jason had suggested an inflatable crib at one point, which Bob had originally assumed was just a teasing remark but seeing Mark so… Little made him realize it was more likely a safety suggestion.

“Around 12 to 24 months. So one or two years old. Jason mentioned that he’s typically two if he’s been regressing every week like he’s supposed to but if he’s been pushing it off a bit, he’s more likely to hit his usual headspace around 12 months.” Wade recited, a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to remember the age that the older Fischbach had said was the youngest Mark sank to and its trigger. “I feel like there’s one I’m forgetting though…”

“Yeah, he said the youngest Mark’s slipped was around eight months if he’s put off for a month or more,” Bob reminded his fellow caregiver. “When was the last time he regressed with Jason? Was that even mentioned or should we try to text him?”

“I think the last time they were able to bond was at the end of last month, so like almost three weeks ago, but he mentioned that he and Mark had a nanny for his bonding time as well. I don’t think that he keeps in touch with her though…” Wade recalled, starting to worry a bit.

What headspace would Mark be in if it had been almost a month since his last bonding session? Would he sink down to eight months? Would he miss the convention due to his headspace? They already knew that almost no one knew about Mark’s headspace. The only Youtuber in their group that openly identified as a Little was Sean, or Jack as they often defaulted to. Even Sean wasn’t that public about his class though. It was hinted at to the fans but never outright confirmed. Not that many knew for sure in their group either. Bob and Wade only knew because Sean had talked to them about babysitting him when he came to the states since his nanny, Signe or wiishu, wasn’t a huge fan of traveling that far. They were pretty sure Mark didn’t know about Sean’s class, otherwise he probably wouldn’t try so hard to hide his own…

Wade was pulled from his thoughts as Mark fussed and squirmed against him as the car shut off in the parking space near the back entrance to the hotel. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts for so long that he hadn’t even noticed their arrival. He watched Bob climb out of the car as he cuddled Mark and did his best to soothe him. They were going to have Tyler and Jack (Sean) hang out with everyone tonight, but if Mark slipped, that would probably be a bad idea. Bob was usually better at planning than he was since he tended to go with the flow and be the one to salvage plans more than make them. He glanced up as Bob carefully opened the passenger door on Mark’s side.

“I’m gonna run the bags up. We should probably wake Mark and have him walk.” Bob suggested, ducking his head into the car so Wade could hear him. “He’ll probably be upset and freaked out if we start babying him prematurely.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right…” Wade sighed, hating the thought of disturbing the almost-Little snuggled up to him.

“Hey, I don’t want to anymore than you but we both know Mark. He’ll find a way to get back at us no matter what headspace if we do something he doesn’t appreciate.” Bob added, standing back up and grabbing the bags. “I’ll see you up at the room. Remember, we’re 304 not 403. I really don’t want to have to deal with Felix sticking Edgar and Maya in my face again while he complains about disturbing their beauty sleep.”

With that, Wade was left with the task of waking a potentially Little Mark. He sighed and thought through his options. One thing that he knew for sure is that Mark would not want to wake up being cuddled and caressed. As much as the shorter male loved affection and that type of attention, it would only serve to make him force away his headspace even more until they were left with an infant and having to cancel the very first Markiplier and Friends panel. At the same time, it would be a dick move to just get out of the car and be like ‘come on slow poke, everyone’s waiting.’ It would be just another way to embarrass and humiliate the poor little guy. He took a deep breath and went for it. He rearranged them so it was like Mark had just accidentally slumped over and began to gently wake him by shaking his shoulder.

“Hey, Mark, we’re at the hotel,” Wade informed the other in a gentle voice so as not to startle him as he began to slide out of the car. “Bob headed up to take your bags to the room in case you wanted to stop by the cafe in the lobby and grab a hot chocolate or something to snack on.”

It wasn’t a total lie, he was sure Bob would have pitched it any other time. This time, they were more preoccupied with helping Mark through his class clash and trying to ease him into the idea of letting them take care of him every once and awhile. It was going to take some convincing, but he was sure they could do it. Though, it would be easier if they could talk to Jack about coming out as a Little to Mark… And maybe talking about how he and Bob sometimes take care of Little Jack… Wade was once again brought out of his wandering thoughts as Mark clumsily slipped out of the car and crashed into the taller male’s chest. He caught Mark easily and laughed a little bit, deciding to go for humor to help smooth it over.

“What did you drink on the flight over here?” Wade joked, attempting to help Mark stand up so he could close the door to the rental car and lock it with the spare set of keys they had paid extra to obtain just in case.

“Jus’ water,” Mark pouted, snuggling into his friend as he floated between headspaces in his sleep addled state. “Jus’ tired…”

Wade tried not to smile as he closed the car door and locked up. He wrapped a comforting arm around the shorter man and led him in the back entrance, absentmindedly rubbing the shoulder his hand rested on. As they got into the elevator, Mark yawned and leaned a little more into the caregiver. Wade had to fight the urge to coo at Mark, still unsure of which one he was dealing with- there were apparently four different versions: infant, baby, toddler and adult Mark. It wasn’t until they were on the third floor and almost to the room. Mark tripped on their way there, not holding on to Wade as he was starting to wake up and demand more independence. Once he landed on his hands and knees, Wade saw his friend’s breath catch and knew that adult Mark was now out of the running. To his credit, the taller acted quickly, whipping out his room card and hoisting the quietly crying Little onto his hip. Once they reached the room, he opened the door, slipped inside and began to comfort the distraught, sleepy Little in his arms.

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart, just a little fall. You’re fine.” Wade soothed, rubbing Mark’s back as Bob approached. “Why don’t we get you more comfy, huh? Should we get you into some jammies and have some snuggles, Marki-moo?”

“What happened?” Bob asked as he gently smoothed a hand through Mark’s hair. “Is he okay?”

“I think he just finally slipped, he’s been floating since he woke up and I guess when he tripped, his brain decided where he landed mentally and physically.” Wade explained leading his fellow ‘giant’ further into the room. “Could you grab some supplies from his bag? I think it’s the blue one that has his little stuff…”

“Yeah, lemme see what he brought.” Bob accepted, tossing the surprisingly heavy suitcase on the bed and rifling through the contents. He found bodysuits, footed pjs, pacifiers, bottles, meal replacement drinks, custom plushies, grip socks, a no sew blanket, baby bath supplies, diapers, powder, wipes, and rash cream. Bob started pulling out the basic changing supplies along with a navy blue bodysuit with fanart of Jack as the toddler from Among the Sleep cuddling a Septiceye Sam plush, a pacifier with a moon and stars, and the Lion King patterned blanket.

“Do you wanna change him or should I?” Wade questioned as Bob finished his task.

“You should probably change him since you were there when he slipped,” Bob suggested after a thoughtful pause. “He needs time to warm up to me. Maybe once he gets used to me I can take over long enough for you to go check on Jack. I think he’s in the room next to Felix- so 401?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Wade consented, bouncing Mark in his arms as the Little calmed to sniffles and took to sucking his thumb. “Time to get changed, snuggle bunny.”

With some protest on Mark’s end, the taller youtuber managed to get him laid down and stripped to his birthday suit. It was therapeutic for Wade to diaper and dress Mark. There was something so innocent and vulnerable about the shortest entertainer that made him want to take care of the Little Guy… He gently pulled Mark’s thumb from his mouth and replaced it with a pacifier, then handed over the blanket and hefted his infantile friend into his arms.

“There we go, baby boy,” Wade cooed, gently rocking Baby Mark and kissing his temple. “All better. Nice and cozy.”

“So this is a crazy thought, but what if Mark only acted out- ya know name calling and whatnot- because he was struggling with his headspace?” Bob pondered aloud, taking a seat on the couch if front of the TV. “I mean, imagine how frustrating it must be with him wanting to be an adult and a caregiver and his body and mind always wanting and doing the opposite… and then to have us always low-key trying to take care of him like a Little just because we classify as caregivers and it’s instinctual… He must have been going insane since we all got our classification results back.”

“You’re not wrong,” Wade admitted as he carried his sleepy Little over to the couch to cuddle. Mark whined as his “Big” self put two and two together. “I know, Marki-moo. It’s okay. We understand. We just want you to be happy and taken care of, no matter whether it’s you caring for yourself or someone else stepping up.”

Mark internally sighed. He still didn’t like the situation, but he admittedly felt better knowing that they didn’t see him as a burden or anything. After all, he was supposed to be their friend, not their responsibility. At the same time, it was a huge relief to not have to hide it from them anymore and to know that he didn’t always have to go to his brother or tax Peebles (who always felt bad because she couldn’t carry Mark, instead having to help him toddle along instead and keep him limited to the first floor of the house so he wouldn’t fall on the stairs). Plus, Wade and Bob were a lot of fun and he’d seen them when they babysat for the Littles from Bigs and Littles Care Club. It was safe to say they were two of the best caregivers he’d ever come across.

“He’s right, Mark,” Bob affirmed, rubbing his friend’s leg. “We won’t think less of you and honestly it’s a huge relief to already have a bond of sorts to a Little. It makes it easier and more enjoyable overall for everyone. In fact there’s another Little in our friend circle that you’ll meet soon. I’m sure he’ll be super excited to know he’s not the only one.”

Mark perked up a bit as he sleepily sucked on his paci, rubbing his blanket against his cheek. He snuggled further into Wade, who continued to rub his back and occasionally pet his hair in all the right ways, and contemplated his feelings. It could be really fun to have a headspace friend and it wouldn’t be so lonely anymore… He might actually enjoy Bonding time for once instead of feeling like a nuisance and a freak. Sure, there were other Littles but most of them never grew up or never came out of headspace once they went into it after their placement test… Mark was a rare case where he was just as often out of headspace as he was in. It was both a blessing and a curse.


	2. Two Caretakers, a Toddler and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jack meets the ‘new Baby’ and Wade and Bob learn more about their new charge’s headspace.

After Mark dozed off, Bob and Wade chatted about Pax Prime, and Jack and Mark for awhile before noticing it was almost dinnertime. They agreed on pizza, sure that, of their take out options, it was the one Mark was more likely able to eat if they fed him and the easiest thing to convince Little Jack to eat. The site guaranteed delivery within 45 minutes or their meal was free, which seemed like a bad business model in bustling New York where it took almost an hour to go a couple blocks by car. But they wouldn’t complain if they ended up with free food.

“I’m gonna run up and see if Jack’s up for Bonding with us tonight,” Wade alerted Bob, who was updating his twitter. “Do you want me to leave him here or would you rather I take him with?”

“I’d love to take him, but if he wakes up while you’re gone, he’ll probably have a meltdown and I don’t know when the delivery person will get here,” Bob exhaled tiredly. “It’s probably best if he goes with you, plus Jack is less likely to throw a fit because he won’t have the expectation that he’s the sole focus of the night.”

“True, I’ll take him up with me.” Wade conceded, slowly getting to his feet and shifting Mark so they were chest to chest. “Do you mind making up a bottle for him while I’m gone?”

“I can do that,” Bob nodded. “It’ll give me something to do so that I don’t end up taking a nap.”

With a huff of laughter, Wade departed and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Jack’s room was next to Felix’s, the first room to his left when he entered the hall of rooms. He knocked quietly on the door, absentmindedly swaying to comfort Mark. After a few minutes, Jack opened the door wearing a Monster’s Inc tee and a sloppily secured diaper. He was about to fling himself at Wade before he noticed the bundle of infantile in the giant man’s arms.

“Hi, Baba…” Jack shyly greeted, sucking on his fingers as he looked over the pair. The baby seemed vaguely familiar from his angle but he couldn’t see the Little’s face.

“Hey, Little Man, you wanna come Bond with Papa, Baba and the new baby?” Wade offered in a gentle tone as he reached a hand out to run through Jack’s unkempt hair. “I think our new addition would be pretty excited to have someone to play with when he wakes up.”

Jack just nodded, staring at said baby in his Baba’s arms. He came out of his stupor as Baba turned him around with a twirl and patted his padded rear. He blushed and giggled, feeling even younger than before. The Little grabbed his bag, his blankie and Sam before stuffing his paci in his mouth and taking Baba’s hand. He knew Baba had a key to his room already so he wasn’t too worried about whether he had his own. After a few hazy minutes, they arrived back at Bob and Wade’s room.

“Go say hi to Papa, Bud,” Wade whispered taking the bag from the toddler beside him. He watched as Jack unsteadily waddled and crashed into the other caregiver. “Okay, Baby Cakes, lets go lay you down until the food arrives.”

As Wade went to situate Baby Mark, Bob snuggled Jack on the couch and told him all about their dinner plans and how they would have a slumber party. He vaguely heard Wade say something about a quick shower and bathroom break, dismissing his friend with a thumbs up as Jack demanded his full attention to tell the story of his plane ride to New York. After a couple minutes, Bob heard the toilet flush and a knock on the door to the room. He called out to say he had it.

“Alright, Buddy, stay here while I answer the door and then we can pick a movie to watch while we eat dinner,” Bob instructed as he playfully tossed Jack into the couch and fixed the adhesive straps on the Little’s diaper. He gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and departed for the door as another knock sounded.

Jack tipped his head back in attempt to watch Papa as he got their food. He quickly lost interest as he remembered that there was still a new Baby he needed to discover the identity of. Baba and Papa wouldn’t take just any Baby in and they certainly wouldn’t bring a random Baby to Pax Prime. It wasn’t really a place for babies with all the loud noises and large crowds. Most babies slept all day so they needed a quiet, less crowded space. Otherwise they’d get overstimulated and cranky, which Jack knew from experience on the rare occasions that he slipped a little younger than normal. Despite knowing how he reacted to being woken from a nap, he crinkled his way over to the sleeping Baby on the bed. He peeked from a distance, but couldn’t tell who it was since it was kinda dark by the beds. He gently climbed onto the bed and creeped closer. Once he plopped beside the Baby’s waste, he gasped in surprise.

“Mawk!” Jack enthused, covering his mouth as the Baby youtuber squirmed and woke with a whimper that quickly escalated to wails as he struggled to figure out where he was and why Dada wasn’t there anymore. “No, don’t cry Beebee! I sowwy!”

Jack’s heart pounded as the bathroom door opened with a squeak and the room door closed with a sharp click. He was gonna be in so much trouble when Baba and Papa realized it was his fault the Baby was upset and that he was being a bad listener. Tears were already building in his eyes from guilt and shame as Baba rushed over to the bed and picked Baby Mark up.

“Hey, it’s okay, Sweet Pea,” Wade soothed, bouncing Mark in his arms as he grabbed the pacifier from the bed. “You’re gonna be just fine. It’s time to wake up anyway. Jack was just too excited to play with you.”

“Jack, what happened?” Papa asked, taking his hand and leading him back to the couch.

“Jus’ wanna meet da beebee…” Jack sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his fist. “Why Papa an’ Baba not tell me it Mawk…”

“C’mere, Bud,” Papa encouraged, taking a seat and opening his arms. He smiled as he cuddled Little Jack in his lap. “We didn’t tell you because we didn’t know until a couple days before we all arrived and Mark didn’t even want us to know. We figured we’d wait for him to tell you himself but then he slipped a little while before we were supposed to come get you for Bonding.”

“Oh…” was all Jack could muster, feeling even worse for upsetting Baby Mark since clearly Mark didn’t even mean to to slip. “Sowwy Papa…”

“It’s okay, but next time listen to Papa and Baba and ask questions if you don’t understand why we say things like to stay here instead of go there or not to touch certain things,” Papa accepted, kissing the Toddler’s cheek. “Can you say sorry to Baby Mark?”

Jack nodded and approached Baba and the Baby. He gently tugged on the caregiver’s shirt until the attention was on him. The Little sniffled and peeked up at Baba to see a soft smile on his face. Seeing that Wade wasn’t mad helped as he took a shaky breath and spoke up.

“Sowwy Beebee Mawk,” Jack apologized, twisting his shirt in his fingers as he glanced at the red, tear stained face of the Baby. “Sowwy I woke Beebee Mawk, Baba…”

“Thank you for apologizing, Little Man,” Wade responded, petting the boy’s hair and pulling him in for a hug as Baby Mark watched in a haze, not fully processing everything. “Can you forgive Little Jack for waking you a bit early, Baby Cakes?”

After a moment of nuzzling his beloved blanket, Mark nodded and leaned towards Jack. He stretched out his free hand, flexing his fingers, and whined at the distance between them. Mark really wanted snuggles with his favorite person. When they were big, Mark had a huge crush on the Irish man, but he was terrified of telling him because if they ever got married, Mark would be legally obligated to tell Jack that he was a Little. But that was a worry for Adult Mark, not Baby Mark. And, if his Adult side was dominant enough to still get excited down south even while in a soaked diaper at the thought of one day cuddling with Big Jack, well, no one had to know but him… and maybe Dada (Wade) because he really wanted out of that icky diaper.

“You two can cuddle in a moment, sweetheart,” Wade promised, righting Mark in his arms. “Let’s change your bum-bum first and Jackie can go help Papa serve dinner so we can all sit down and eat.”

“Baba, I give Beebee hugs?” Jack shyly inquired, his thumb traveling towards his mouth.

“That sounds perfect, Bud,” Wade allowed, attempting to set Mark down on his feet on the floor. He realized his mistake almost immediately as Baby Mark wobbled and fell onto his soggy, diapered rear and burst into tears. It was heartwarming sight to see Jack drop to his knees and pull the younger into his arms, though. Still, he kneeled down as Jack murmured sweet things to the Baby. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I did that, I forget how tiny you are sometimes.”

“He’s okay, Baba.” The toddler assured his caregiver. “Jus’ scary and yucky cause he falled down an’ has a icky diapy like me.”

“Jack, I appreciate your help, but I don’t appreciate that you didn’t tell us your diapy needed changed,” Baba gently admonished. “Please go get Papa to change you.”

“Okay… Sowwy Baba,” Jack blushed.

“It’s okay, Babes,” Wade forgave, kissing the Little’s cheek and sending him off with a gentle pat to his thoroughly soiled rear. He took the Baby back in his arms and laid him on the bed, moving through the change at a comfortable pace as he cooed sweet nonsense to Baby. Just as he was about to pick Baby Mark up again, he was surprised with one of the sweetest sentiments he’d heard in all his years as a caregiver- it meant even more coming from Mark.

“Dada!” Mark cooed, kicking and wiggling on the bed. He grinned and giggled as Wade picked him up and spun him around. “Dada!”

“I see how it is, Wade’s the worst when we’re big cause he’s the best when we’re little,” Bob chides, a mock pout on his face as he hoisted Jack onto his hip. “Papa’s just the chef and diaper changer, huh? Wade’s the lovable and fun Dada.”

“Papa sawty,” Jack giggled, nuzzling into his Papa.

“Salty? Who’s salty? I’m not salty.” Bob played along, making his voice break for effect. “I’m just gonna change another icky diapy cause that’s my only job.”

Mark, being so young in his current headspace and the sensitive little soul that he is, felt his good mood quickly dissolve at the thought of his Papa being unhappy. His lip trembled and his breath hitched as he watched Bob change Jack’s diaper and pretend to to sulk. It wasn’t long before he began to cry in his newly dubbed “Dada’s” arms.

“Hey, Hey, what’s the matter, sweets?” Wade cooed turning towards the living area so Bob was out of sight as he wondered if Mark was getting jealous of Jack taking the attention away.

“Papa…” Mark cried, squirming to try and see the other caregiver.

“What about Papa, Honey?” Dada asked.

“Papa!” Mark nearly screeched, wanting his Papa so he could make it all better.

“Woah there, Partner,” Bob soothed, carrying Jack over to the others. The toddler was starting to get secondhand sadness. “What brought this on?”

“Here, Bob, lets swap and Jack and I can finish serving dinner.” Wade offered, shifting his hold to make the transfer easier.

“Okay, hopefully we can get to the bottom of this,” Bob agreed, handing Jack over as he took Baby Mark, who almost immediately stopped crying as his Papa gently cradled him in his arms. “Well that’s interesting. I thought Dada was your favorite?”

Baby Mark just nodded, clinging to Papa.

“Yeah, he is your favorite?” Papa prompted, receiving another nod. “Were you just feeling bad cause you thought Papa was actually salty, huh?”

Baby Mark whined in response, clinging and nuzzling a little more noticeably.

“Hey Dada, it looks like you’ve got a little boo-boo doctor,” Bob joked as they joined the other half of their group. “Do you want Papa or Dada to feed you, Babes?”

“Da-pa,” Mark sniffled, watching his Dada and Jack put the plates and drinks on the coffee table in front of them.

“How about Papa feeds you pizza and Dada will give you your baba?” Wade suggested as he grabbed bibs for both boys. “Is that okay, baby boy?”

Baby Mark nodded as Papa put his bib on and started feeding him small bites of pizza. The Baby watched as Wade got Jack settled, startling when he hadn’t seen Papa raising a bite to his mouth. He whined with watery eyes to make his upset known. The poor little guy was still exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get ready for bed. Bob chuckled a bit and cooed at the sleepy Baby in his lap.

“I’m sorry, Buddy, I didn’t realize you’d zoned out on me.” Bob apologized rubbing Mark’s leg with the hand holding the Little steady. “Can you finish these couple of slices for me? And then you can go snuggle with Dada and maybe even get him to sing to you or read you a story while you have your baba.”

Mark didn’t respond, too busy eating and watching his bottle longingly to care what his Papa was saying. A bottle this late in the day usually meant sleepy time, even if only for a little bit. Bubba (Jason) called it naptime when Mark didn’t sleep for very long at a time. He thought at least a nap would be nice since he’d been too anxious and excited on the trip there to take one.

Wade kept a careful eye on the ‘youngest’ as he helped the older Little finish his dinner. It was a slow process for both caregivers, but it was a lot more strenuous for Bob with such a fussy little one. By the time both were finished Mark was nearly in tears. All it took to send the Baby over the edge was to get his face washed.

“Okay Dada, I think our littlest munchkin is ready to be done for the night.” Bob noted, getting to his feet to hand Mark over to Wade. “I’ll clean Jack up and start a movie for them. Do you want me to call the front desk for a rental crib?”

“Not tonight,” Wade responded, bouncing Mark on his hip. “We’ll just use the safety rails and I’ll sleep with him. It will probably be too scary for him if he sleeps in a strange crib in a new place.”

“Papa, I s’eep wiff you?” Jack spoke up, looking nervously up at Bob.

“Of course, Buddy.” Bob agreed, starting to clean the Toddler’s face.

Wade snagged the baby bottle from the table and headed over to the bed by the window, awkwardly adjusting the curtain to cover it better as he went. The longer he took to settle them in, the fussier Baby Mark became. Once they were finally curled up on the bed, Wade attempted to get Mark to latch onto the nipple of the bottle. Instead of doing so, the overtired Baby broke down into tears.

“What’s the matter, angel?” Wade wondered aloud, rocking them ever so slightly. “Don’t you want your baba?”

Jack, who had been watching his Baba with the baby the whole time, immediately understood what was wrong. Mark’s blankie and stuffies weren’t with him. Jack was pretty sure the Baby was like him and needed to have his stuffies, blankie, and paci to go night-night. After a couple minutes of watching Baba struggle, Jack decided to help by gathering Mark’s comfort items, including his four plushies from his bag of Tim, Sam, Wade and Bob.

“Baba, he needs his ‘nuggle stuffs,” Jack pointed out, dropping everything on the bed and arranging it just so. As he did, Mark slowly quieted and blinked sleepily at his friend. The Baby cooed at the Toddler and wiggled happily into his comfy spot.

“Aggie,” Mark sleepily smiled.

“Hi Beebee,” Jack whispered,gently rubbing the littlest one’s cheek. “Beebee go night night.”

“That’s right, Little Man,” Wade smiled tiredly. “Why don’t you have some big boy snuggles with Papa before you go to bed, huh? We got we need now. Thank you, Jackie.”

Jack smiled shyly and did as he was told, glancing back as Baby Mark slowly nursed his bottle. Somewhere in his mind where Adult Jack was resting, he was excited and terrified of facing adult Mark. What if Mark had no choice in his actions in headspace and actually hated the whole community of caregivers and regressors? What if Adult Mark refused to talk to him? All that thinking started to upset Little Jack, who wasn’t ready for such big thoughts and problems. It wasn’t long before Papa was convincing him that a bottle would be nice and then they could snuggle. And that’s just what they did as Jack began to drift off to dreamland.


	3. Big Changes for Little Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets a pep talk about being a Little and Jack confesses a long running fear.

The next morning, Mark was the first to awaken. He found himself between headspaces as he sucked on his binky and slowly blinked his eyes open to see Wade’s chest clad in a well worn Sunkist tee. As he shifted, he fully recalled the events of yesterday- the biggest reminders being the sodden diaper crinkling between his legs and the binky bobbing in his mouth. He cringed at the memory of the diaper changes, feeding and all the crying. Honestly, in his mind, the crying was the worst part. All Littles under a certain age were diaper bound even if when they were that age the first time they were potty training or already potty trained (Jack being the perfect example since he was usually four in headspace and still wore and used his diapers). But most Littles, even some number of the infants and babies, almost never cried unless it was something major like illness or injury, whereas Mark cried about nearly everything in Headspace from being tired, to being lonely, or just unhappy to have slipped. He knew it was taxing on caregivers, but he couldn’t help it no matter how much he tried. And it was even rougher knowing he normally stayed in that mindset anywhere from three days to two weeks. This time should’ve been no exception.

In fact, it was unsettling that he was back already. But Pax Prime started opening its doors early so fans could wander and get a sense of the events to come and meet the famous faces that had gathered for the weekend. The real convention wouldn’t start until tomorrow morning, when their panel happened. Today would be more of a meet and greet and that’s what left Mark struggling between headspaces. He desperately wanted to meet fans and prove himself to be worthy as a sponsored youtuber so the anxiety had him split between wanting to be little and hide in the safety of his caregiver’s grasp and wanting to just dive in and be a big boy.

“You too, huh?” A familiar voice called in soft tones.

As he looked up, he spied Jack standing guiltily at the end of the bed, body faced towards the bathroom and clad in a saggy diaper and a drool speckled tee. Mark spit out his binky and carefully slipped out from under the taller male’s grasp. He stretched as he stood and avoided eye contact, knowing his diaper was likely a lot more babyish in thickness and use than his friend’s as his cheeks burned like logs in a fireplace. 

“Mark, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Jack pointed out. “It’s just who you are. Nothing wrong with just being yourself.”

Mark sighed and answered, “Well, it’s easier for you in some ways because your personality is so much more sociable and fun already that if you throw in your little side, it’s cute and quirky and fun… Plus you’re older than I am in Headspace… It’s harder for me because I’m quiet and shy, not to mention so damn dependent on everyone because I’m too Little to take care of myself even a little bit… if I slipped without someone there, I wouldn’t even be able to feed myself…”

“I know what that’s like, Mark,” Jack assured him. “It sucks at first because you’re so helpless after 18 years of learning how to one day be an Adult and then suddenly it’s back to diapers and bottles, no coordination or freedom because ‘it’s too dangerous for babies to do this or that…’ But the more you accept it, the sooner you’ll find that perfect headspace. I was only one to two when I went into my Headspace for the first couple of years because I had a hard time accepting my status. After Signe was assigned as my nanny and we spent so much time together, she helped me realize I was forcing myself to be helpless without meaning to and if I accepted my lot in life then it would get better. I did and now I get to be any age under five in my Headspace that I desire to be. Sure it still sucks to be a Little sometimes, but it’s more fun when you have a choice.”

Mark was surprised by Jack’s openness, even though he knew the Irishman wasn’t really one for secrets. It was just that no one who was able to go between them had ever been willing to talk about it so plainly before. It was refreshing and uncomfortable all at once. After thinking it over, Mark had to concede that Jack knew what he was talking about. Clearly he was more successful in some aspects of life that Mark couldn’t even say he’d made much progress in- like regressions and socializing. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve had to go out in public- face to face with fans even- while in headspace,” Jack confessed with a sheepish, rosy cheeked grin. “ I was only three at the time and I may or may not have needed a new nappy…”

“I think a couple little boys need one,” Bob chimed in through a yawn as he sat up and stretched. They hadn’t even noticed him shifting about and slowly waking with their minds on such a heavy topic. “Wade, wake up! We’ve gotta get the boys ready for the meet and greet and have a check in with Mark.”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Wade breathed, chuckling as he watched the former Littles jump a bit. “Alright, munchkins, let’s get you cleaned up and ready for the day.”

Mark looked with uncertainty between the three guys in the room. This was getting to be beyond his comfort zone. Granted, when he Bonded with Bubba or Peebles, they were the ones to help him through his growing up process, but he’d never done this with more than one person around at a time and certainly no one new but familiar other than Bubba… 

“Just relax, Marki-Moo,” Jack reminded him as he turned towards Bob and took the bigger man’s hand. “They’re really good at this.”

Mark took a deep breath and nodded. He turned to Wade with rosy cheeks and accepted the hand offered to him. 

“It’s okay, Sweetheart,” Wade murmured, gently leading Mark to follow Jack and Bob into the bathroom. “We’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable with, but Bubba said we had to help you at least a little bit.” 

Once in the bathroom, Mark saw a changing pad setup and outfits laid out for him and Jack. He wondered when Bob and Wade had time for all of these little things… As Bob hoisted Jack onto the changing mat, Mark looked away with an embarrassed flush. 

“Come here, Baby Cakes,” Wade cooed, opening his arms to the shorter male. Seeing Mark hesitate, he swept him up into his arms and smothered the Little with kisses. “You’re just so sweet that I might have to eat you all gone!” 

“No! No Dada!” Mark squealed in delight, slipping back into headspace. “No nom-nom!” 

Bob shot Wade a look that clearly stated just how much trouble he was causing by making Mark slip again. Jack looked nervously between the two as Bob finished cleaning his privates and rear. What would happen if Mark couldn’t be a big boy in time for the meet and greet? Would he have to go as a baby or would he (Jack) and Bob have to fib to everyone that Mark wasn’t up for it? At least a third of the crowd was there for Mark… Jack decided that he may as well ask.

“Papa, what if Mark can’t be a big boy for the meet and greet?” Jack asked as Bob shimmied a pull-up onto him. “Do we have to fib for him?”

“Well, we can help him grow up, but I don’t know how long it will last… if he ages up long enough, we’ll ask if he’s okay going while he’s little and if not, we’ll just fib for him,” Bob answered, helping the Irishman up and slipping his tee shirt off. “If Mark decides to go as a Little, do you wanna go as a Little too?”

“Yeah, Papa,” Jack agreed allowing the taller man to help him into his shorts and shirt. “He can’t go without a big brother or it’ll be too scary.”

“That’s very nice of you, Buddy,” Bob praised, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek and a hug before steering him out of the way of Wade and Mark. “Let’s go grab breakfast while those two get ready, okay?”

With that, they took off towards the first floor to the dining room. Wade gently and slowly twirled and rocked Mark until he had him laid down on the changing mat with a fresh diaper under his soggy bum. He made quick work of removing the diaper and decided last minute to give the ‘youngest’ a bath. 

“Okay, Little One, let’s take a nice bath to help you feel better,” Wade narrated, lifting the confused Baby off the mat and onto the tub friendly safety seat. “You probably feel all icky from the plane ride here so we’ll make it all better and then get dressed.”

Wade started the water and let it fill until it reached Mark’s waist. As he grabbed the plastic cup to help him wet Mark’s hair he realized he forgot all of the Baby’s bath supplies. He debated for a moment on whether to just use Jack’s or the hotel furnished supplies and quickly decided that he had to use Mark’s. It was part of the Baby’s routine and he wasn’t entirely sure if the shorter man had any allergies. 

“Okay, Munchkin, I’m gonna grab your bath stuff and be right back,” Wade spoke up, watching the curious Little gently splash his hands in the water. “Dada will be right back…”

When Baby Mark looked up again, the bathroom was empty. He tried to recall what Dada had said- something about bath stuff? There was bath stuff everywhere in here so why wasn’t Dada in here? Mark wiggled in the soft mesh lounging seat and tried to look around in case Dada was just trying to play a bad game of peek a boo. After looking through the bathroom as much as he could, Mark began whine, squirming in the suddenly too high water. His binky was missing, he was in scary water- there could be sharks!- and he was alone. Baby Mark didn’t like any of this so he let anyone who might hear know. With a big shuttering breath, Baby Mark let loose a pitiful wail and squirmed in discomfort. After a minute or so, Dada came rushing back in. 

“Oh, honey, it’s okay, Dada’s sorry!” Wade apologized, petting the distressed Baby’s hair and holding one of the little guy’s hands. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been a good Daddy and stayed or at least brought you with. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

After a few more rounds of soothing phrases, Baby Mark calmed down enough that Wade could give him a bath. Once that was over, Mark was diapered and dressed in a deep red bodysuit with his logo plastered on the chest and a pair of black jeans. They settled in on the couch while Wade gave Mark a bottle and made up a story for the Baby’s entertainment. 

“And then the Daddy tucked his Baby Boy in nice and snug and gave him kisses before turning out the light,” Wade murmured, gently rocking the already sleepy Little in his arms. “As he did he whispered, ‘goodnight baby of mine, dream of things divine and know you are loved and will be just fine. Sweet Baby, goodnight…’ Then he cracked the door just a bit so his little one wouldn’t throw a fit and tucked himself into bed to sleep and dream all night. The end.”

Just as the story wrapped up with Mark fully asleep, Bob and Jack tiptoed into the room. They had heard Wade telling a story while they stood outside for the tail end and decided to wait until it was over so as not to wake the baby. Wade was humming softly as he slipped a pacifier in Baby Mark’s mouth and tucked the blanket in a bit. Bob playfully rolled his eyes and joined his fellow caregiver on the couch, pulling Jack onto his lap for a cuddle.

“I take it he wasn’t ready to resurface yet?” Bob concluded, letting Jack play with his hands. 

“No, but it’s partially my fault. I thought he needed a bath and I forgot to grab his stuff beforehand so I tried to let him play in the water in the safety seat so I could grab what we needed but he definitely didn’t like that,” Wade sighed as he kept his volume down. “Hopefully, he’ll feel a bit more ready to be big once he finishes his nap.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll take him and we’ll go nap so you and Jackie can Bond,” Bob sighed, sounding tired and somewhat stressed as he handed the Little in his lap over and took the Baby. 

“Baba, I don’t want the Baby to have a bad weekend,” Jack murmured, snuggling into the other caregiver.

“I know, Little Man, none of us do,” Wade responded, rubbing Jack’s back and kissing his forehead. “How are you feeling though?”

“Little…” Jack confessed. 

“Big, Little or tiny Little?” Wade asked, wondering where exactly he fell on the spectrum.

“Little Little,” Jack answered, snuggling in more. 

“Do you want your diapy and binky?”

Jack just nodded, squeaking in surprise as he was carried to the bathroom for a change. The two caregivers had always made sure everything was just so for Jack, but they still noticed that something was lacking in the boy’s life and it was difficult to tell what. Or, at least, it had been until Mark joined their Family and found a father figure in Wade. Neither had missed the subtle look of longing on the older Little’s face, the same look that now rested there as Wade changed Jack from a damp pull up to a dry diaper and clipped a pacifier to his shirt.

“What’s wrong, Little Man?” Wade hummed, slipping the boy’s shorts back on. 

“How come I haven’t found a Daddy or Mommy yet?” Jack murmured, his eyes watery as he was picked up and delicately cradled by the giant.

“I don’t know, Jack,” Wade confessed, his heart breaking for the little boy. “I only just found my baby and Mark his Daddy, so maybe it will happen soon. Papa still doesn’t have his little one so you’re not alone.”

It took an hour to distract Jack from his sorrows, but once he and his Baba were happily playing go fish with Monsters Inc playing in the background, all his troubles didn’t seem… well, troublesome. It was at the beginning of their seventh speed oriented game that Mark awoke and demanded Wade’s attention. Mark trusted both his friends, but only one of them had seen him completely nude and vulnerable and he wanted to keep it that way while he reconciled all of the recent events. 

“Hey, Doodle Bug,” Wade cooed as Bob offered up the younger Little. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Mark just whined and nuzzled into his favored caregiver. His diaper was heavy and squishy and he was confused. Papa was too tired to fix his problems and it made him feel worse because he was pretty sure it was his fault for being so needy. 

“It’s okay, Little Dude,” Papa soothed, kissing Mark’s cheek. “It’s not your fault. Papa just stayed up too late talking to his friend Mandy last night.”

Mark gave a confused and questioning look to his Papa. Who the hell was this Mandy person?

“You’ll meet her soon enough, bud,” Bob chuckled. “Let’s do a check in after you get cleaned up.”

With that, Wade whisked the Baby off to the bathroom for a much more clinical change than before as he slowly phased out the Baby talk. He helped Mark into a pull-up and allowed him to get up and either wait for him to clean up or to head into the room and start his check in with Bob. As Wade had thought, Mark ended up hesitating in the doorway. The Little was so ready to be big and forget all about his classification and at the same time he wasn’t ready to grow up again. The biggest issue, the metaphorical elephant in room, was Mark’s apparent desire for Wade to be his Daddy and the fact that they both had that feeling like their souls were synchronizing in the way that a parent and their newborn did. It was natural like it had always been that way and felt more right and sure than anything else. That was exactly what scared Mark- that being Little felt natural and even desirable. 

“C’mon, Mark. Let’s go talk to Bob,” Wade coaxed, putting an arm around the other Youtuber’s shoulders. 

“Okay,” Mark murmured, anxiously biting his thumbnail and wishing he still had his binky. 

“Hey, Mark,” Bob greeted as he set up a new movie for Jack. He made a mental note upon seeing Mark watching Jack longingly- both because of his crush and his desire to be Little. “So we just wanted to check in and make sure you’re okay with everything so far and talk about the plans for this afternoon and the panel in the morning.”

“Okay…” Mark agreed, shifting his stance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is there anything we need to change in terms of taking care of you when you slip? Do we have things we do that you don’t like or maybe some things we don’t do that you would like?” Bob prompted, knowing the former little needed a bit more guidance.

“I don’t think so… I mean as long as someone’s able to take care of what I need and make sure I have my comfort stuff, I’m fine.” Mark answered, his face heating up as he realized he needed to pee again and that his bladder was ready to bust before he would make it to the toilet. “Can I… um… ahem… bathroom…?”

“What was that?” Bob asked, not quite sure what Mark had mumbled. “I’m not trying to be mean, I just couldn’t hear you.”

“I need a moment, like alone to ya know…” Mark struggled, squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to control his bladder.

“Mark, you gotta be more clear, Bud,” Wade encouraged. “We don’t know what you need unless you just tell us.”

“I need to go,” Mark groaned, his bladder pulsing in painfully.

“Go where? The meet and greet doesn’t start for a few hours. It’s only 11 and the doors don’t open until 2.” Bob asked, confused and misreading Mark’s potty dance and desperation as fidgeting and frustration. 

“I- I’ll be right back!” Mark blurted and turned to dash towards the bathroom. As he made it past the couch, he tripped on the handle of one of the suitcases on the floor and lost his careful, strained control. Mark froze as he righted himself and felt his soaked pull-up sag between his legs, supported and squished against him by the short sleeved bodysuit he was wearing. 

“Mark, are you okay?” Wade cautiously asked as he slowly approached.

Mark just shook his head, tears of humiliation burning his eyes. He could feel his Little side trying to push its way back to the surface. By the time Wade reached him, Mark had given into the tears and started rubbing his eyes as he tried to stay quiet. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re not mad,” Wade soothed, still not entirely sure what happened. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Pee-pee,” Mark sniffled, more noticeably crying as Wade slowly turned him around. “Icky!”

“Did you make pee-pees in your uppy? Is that what’s wrong?” Wade clarified in a soft, understanding voice as he leaned to try and make eye contact. 

“Daddy!” Mark whined, not wanting to say it again as he extended his arms in a request to be picked up. 

“It’s okay, Baby Boy,” Wade soothed, shooting a concerned look to Bob. “Let’s go change your pants. Do you want an uppy or a diapy, hmm?”

“Diapy…” Mark hiccuped miserably as Daddy offered up his favorite binky. 

Maybe it was too soon to have Mark out of his headspace… Maybe they needed at least one more day before they tried to be in public at all… there would be plenty of time tomorrow and over the weekend to meet fans. The ones who came tonight would understand and probably assume that the foursome needed time to prepare. Mark had spent too long denying himself and now that he had found a safe group of people, a Daddy even, he was having a harder time suppressing his needs and desires. The only problem was making sure Mark understood that they were going to make decisions based on his best interests, even if they ended up being ones that were the opposite of what the Little Youtuber wanted. Yes, no matter what it seemed there would be hell to pay whenever Mark aged up again...


	4. The Biggest Decision for the Littlest of Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the Markiplier and Friends Panel and the four friends have a chat about what's to come. Jack and Jackie (Little Jack) are ready for anything. Mark and Baby Mark wants to be just like his Jackie so Papa and Daddy help steer their boys in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize for the super short chapter, but I am fried. I have a lot of personal insanity and today was my first day off from all three jobs in two weeks. Plus, I'm trying to work my way up to the next two chapters because I decided to shoot myself in the foot with the story line (you'll see at the end of this chapter what I mean) so for now this one and the next two will probably be kinda short compared to the first three chapters. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank all of you for reading this and for all the support you've given me through your kudos and comments. It's been a big confidence booster for me to continue this piece. Plus Mark just gives me more fuel in all his videos- especially ones with Wade, Bob and Jack. I recently rewatched the soccer physics, Mole Hammers and Table Tug videos and I felt justified in my pairing of Wade as Mark's Forever Daddy more than I ever had before seeing Mark being such a little stinker towards Wade and pouting when he lost. Plus all the videos where he gets mad at Wade for stealing his wins- just like a little kid complaining to dad that its not fair that dad always wins.

That night, Mark surfaced from his headspace one last time to apologize for making them miss the meet and greet and thank them for taking care of him. Naturally, all three of friends promptly told him not to apologize and said that they were happy to help. It was towards the end of his ‘big boy time’ that they decided to talk about what would happen if Jack and Mark couldn’t stay in their Adult spaces after the panel. Mark had stayed silent and listened to the caregivers talk through the pros and cons for both Littles and Jack’s occasional comments on it all.

“Honestly, it all comes down to whether you two are ready and okay with telling your fans that you’re Littles,” Bob summed up for them. “Jack, I know you’ve mentioned that you’ve hinted at it on channel and a bit in person, but are you ready to just let them know for sure? I ask because if you slip but wanna stay at Pax, they will find out when Wade and I are switching our dynamic with you. You may feel shy at first and want to be held or someone may walk into the bathroom while we’re changing your diaper.”

“As much as I feel the need to cringe at the idea, I think I’m ready. I mean I’ve gotten plenty of supportive fan mail- most of them are people who said they’d be at Pax this year to see me- so I think it’s time to, to just rip the bandaid off and come clean,” Jack answered after a few moments of quiet thought. “I’m gonna be the cutest little shit they’ve ever seen!”

Even Mark had to join in on the laughter at that remark. Jack was insanely adorable, big or not, and he was so handsome and sweet… All four of them were pretty sure that it would be a good reception overall. 

“Well, just in case there’s some backlash from a few of the stuck-up classes, are you alright if we leave early?” Wade posed, wanting to get Jack’s thoughts on the matter while he could think rationally about it. 

“Honestly, if it’s just some nasty comments and they’re not like following us around to bully me, I’d rather stay, but I’ll leave it up to you guys when the time comes. You know what I can and can’t handle in headspace better than I do sometimes,” Jack responded, fairly confident his decision and their abilities. 

“Okay, that’s fair.” Wade submitted, turning towards his Little. “What about you, Mark? Do you want to stay there or head back to our room if you slip after the panel? Keep in mind, you’ll still have two more days to meet fans even if we do leave not long after the panel and if one of you slips, the other will likely slip too. So either way, you both will end up in Little space if either of you slip. Jack plans to stay as long as people aren’t being jerks. Is that what you want too?”

Mark squirmed in his seat. He hadn’t ever thought about coming out to his fans as a Little. Sure they knew he was Bisexual with a preference for men, but that wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. Being Little could be the death of his career and taint the way people saw him from then on… His comment section could change drastically to a combination of hate and babying in two seconds flat. The babying he could brush off (or maybe secretly enjoy on his own when he was feeling a touch smaller than normal and wanted some comfort). But Mark knew himself and he knew that if he started getting hate for being a Little, he wouldn’t be able to handle it and especially not on his own. At the same time, he knew he wouldn’t be alone in any of it. His brother, Peebles, Daddy Wade, Papa Bob, and his Jackie would be there for him and his brother was right- Mark couldn’t hide forever. In the long run, it would be better for people to find out on his terms while he had the support of the people he needed the most, especially Daddy and Jackie.

“I’m with Jack. If they’re gonna find out, I want it to be on my terms. I can handle a few nasty comments here and there- it’s nothing new,” Mark finally replied. “I trust you guys and I know you won’t let anything bad happen if you can help it and that you’ll do what’s best if I’m not able to make those decisions.”

“I’m glad you trust us and know that we only want what’s best for you,” Bob responded, impressed by the influence Jack and Little Jackie have had on Mark and Baby Mark. Having the two together has proven to be the best thing for both boys. “Personally, I think we’ll leave a little early if you slip because your emotions won’t be as in check as they are now and I’m sure you wouldn’t want the idiots to have more to hold over you. Now, we will stay as long as we can for both your sakes if you two slip, but our priority is keeping you safe and happy and an environment of hateful people isn’t going to allow that. So we are probably going to head out if there are too many stupid people.”

“But what about the nice people?” Mark asked, not wanting to make things worse for himself by upsetting the people who understood and still wanted to see him. 

“If they really understand, which I’m sure they will, they won’t hold it against you. They might say that they wish they could’ve seen you before you had to leave, but ultimately they’ll get it and probably apologize for the not so nice people.” Wade assured his Little. “Now if you like, if things are going better for Bob and Jack than they are for us, we can sweet talk Papa and Jackie into helping us arrange a more private meet and greet for the nice people who also want to see Baby Mark.”

“Would you guys actually be willing to do that?” Mark wondered aloud, looking doubtfully between Bob and Jack.

“I would be happy to,” Bob reassured him. “Besides, you and Jack share a lot of fans these days so it would also mean a safe and positive environment for Jackie to meet fans as well. I’m sure the hotel would allow us to do our own private meet and greet in the dining room as long as we kept the volume down. And there would be no way for any uninvited visitors to get in since they lock the front doors and require a valid room card to get in after a certain time. So we could screen each person as they came. It would be kind of like a baby shower- some food and simple games, and a nice quiet evening where you two will probably get spoiled rotten and doted on until you can’t stand it anymore.”

“Can we do that even if it goes well tomorrow?” Jack pleaded, giving the caregivers his best puppy dog eyes and nudging Mark to convince him to join in. “Please?! That sounds like a lot of fun and like you said, it would be safer for Little us!”

Mark blushed and looked hopefully up at his Daddy. He really wanted Jack to be happy and if this little impromptu get together is what made him happy, then Mark could suck it up for both Jack and Jackie. Crowds weren’t really his thing, but he knew he loved the attention when he was Little. He could just imagine himself safely tucked into Daddy’s arms or a stroller or on a blanket with his Jackie as people rotated out to get pictures with them and play with them… The more he thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. 

“Please, Daddy?” Mark murmured just loud enough for the others to hear him. “Wanna play wiff Jackie and the nice ones…”

If Bob and Wade had been unsure about it before and holding it as a last resort, they were certain now that they had to. Baby Mark and Adult Mark never asked for anything from anyone before and they so desperately wanted him to have the few things he was brave enough to ask for. 

“Is that what you really want?” Wade asked in a soft voice, his heart already turning to mush at the sight of his Baby Boy’s pleading expression. He looked so sweet and so resigned to being told no already that it broke the taller man’s heart. “Do you want to have a Baby Shower?”

“Yes please, Dada,” Mark pleaded softly, slowing slipping again as Jack watched on in awe of his persuasion by cuteness. 

“Of course we can, Baby Cakes,” Wade promised, pulling Mark into his lap. “You can have whatever good things you want.”

“Within reason,” Bob tacked on with a chuckle as Baby Mark reappeared and grinned at them. “Apparently you need to take a page of Marki-Moo’s book to coerce Baba into whatever you want, huh, Jackie?”

“Uh-huh, Papa,” Jackie giggled, climbing into the other caregiver’s lap and nabbing a pacifier from the coffee table in front of the couch. “Here go, Beebee!”

Baby Mark squeaked in surprise as Jackie suddenly held a pacifier in front of his face. He devolved into giggles as the others got a chuckle out of his reaction. Once he calmed back down, he happily accepted the binky that was being wiggled into his mouth. He reached for Jackie, making grabby hands all the while, and cooed happily at his new family. He never would have guessed that they would be the ones to completely change his life for the better. 

“I think we owe these two some snuggle time while we sort out dinner and start planning the Baby Shower for this weekend. We’ll have to do a couple different nights and I think we should invite Tyler and maybe the Game Grumps as well. I think Mark would like that and they would have fun too. Plus it will help balance out the sea of estrogen that we’ll likely be surrounded with.” Wade pointed out, subtly checking Mark’s diaper to find it wet. “Let’s get them changed and then we’ll set up a movie and some toys for them to play with while we do what we can up here.” 

Two diaper changes, two pairs of pajamas, a lot of rearranging, and a list guidelines for Jackie on how to handle the Baby later, the two Littles were settled in to watch Rugrats. Meanwhile, Bob and Wade designed special tickets and flyers for the Baby Shower as well as a guest list while they waited for the Italian takeout (it felt like a lasagna night, especially since they planned to watch the live action Garfield movie with the little ones during dinner- theme night was just starting to become a thing) to arrive. Bob and Wade also discussed in hushed tones their thoughts and feelings on Mark’s willingness to open himself up and really put his trust in all of them. It was incredible and made the two so proud. And of course, it was the cutest damned thing that Baby Mark wanted to be just like Jackie and do the things the older Little did. All in all, they were proud of their boys for willing to come out when they would have to see the faces they were talking to and for allowing their caregivers to decide for them what was best. It was all too well known amongst caregivers how hard it was for Littles to give up everything they spent years working towards just because their biology demanded a regression to a simpler lifestyle. Looking over at the pullout couch where Jackie sat with Mark between his legs and laying with the Baby’s back to his chest as they giggled and Jackie commented on whether they would be so brave as to go in the same adventures or not, Bob and Wade felt an overwhelming sense of pride and affection for their boys. Being Little wasn’t as easy as it sounded, but their boys were doing just fine. This was what they really wanted for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that little fluff chapter and seeing Jackie and Baby Mark con Bob and Wade into organizing an event centered around doting on them. The next chapter will deal with the panel and meeting fans afterwards (I'd tell you the title but I don't wanna give too much away) and then we'll do the post Pax party for the little ones in a separate chapter (Baby Shower). 
> 
> Thanks again to all you lovely readers and if you are someone who has read my other pieces and mainly came to this one because I can't get my shit together to continue the others, I'm sorry!!! I have wicked lack of inspiration and drive for the others right now and I'm hoping that once I kind of wrap this one up (I'm probably gonna stop at six chapters and then maybe do a sequel if enough people are interested), I'll be back on track for at least one of the 15 fics I've left in limbo.
> 
> Affections,  
> Liz


	5. Markiplier and Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the panel and the big reveal. How will the fans take it? Will the boys be able to stay big afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, back when I was in high school and a freshman I took a college prep class and there was a guy who was one of our senior tutors. There was one day where one kid asked him how to spell success and had guessed and asked if he was right and this guy, I will never forget, turned to this poor kid and said, “if you can’t spell success it isn’t meant for you.”
> 
> I just had a moment where my tired brain was trying to type out friends and I misspelled it like three times before I nailed it. In that moment I had to laugh because I remembered that tutor and in my head I had moment where I was like, ‘if you can’t spell friends, they aren’t meant for you.’ Sad but true in my case. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy the first half of panel day.

The next morning Bob and Wade got up extra early to prepare for the day. They contacted the hosts of Pax Prime and talked with them about getting a security detail since they had two Littles in the group and requisitioned strollers for their little guys from the hotel. Naturally, the security detail for their famous foursome was doubled upon hearing that two of them were Littles. Not everyone in the world agreed, but generally Littles were regarded the same as they had been before they turned eighteen and were classified as perpetual children and therefore adored and protected just the same as any child. Once that was done, Bob ran down to the business center and made copies of the flyers and tickets for the Baby Shower. To their amusement, Bob and Wade had discovered that, while searching for appropriate clip art for the flyers, there were a couple stores geared towards Littles in the area. Knowing the fans of their foursome, both caregivers could almost guarantee that anyone invited to the Baby Shower would stop at one or both stores beforehand.

Having everything prepared for the day, including outfit changes for the boys, they got to work on coaxing Jack and Mark out of their slumber with the promise of waffles. Jack, much to Bob and Wade’s surprise, awoke much easier and was more pliable than Mark, who seemed to be having a hard time surfacing from Little Space. They quickly separated the two and worked on getting Jack ready while Wade attempted to soothe the Baby.

“Goodness sakes, sweetheart,” Wade cooed as Baby Mark wailed in his arms. Despite several naps the previous day and a decent bedtime, Mark was still exhausted. “Are you still sleepy, honey?”

“Dada!” Mark wailed, clinging to his Daddy with all he had. “Nuuu!”

“It’s okay, pumpkin, Daddy’s here,” Wade soothed, rocking them slowly until his baby boy was calmed to sniffles. “There we are! Are you gonna be Daddy’s Big Boy for a little while? We have fun stuff and nice people to meet today… Papa Bob and Jack will be with us…”

“Did I hear my name?” Jack asked, reappearing from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day with his rear padded in a thick bedtime pull up that was only obvious to those who knew what to look for.

“That you did,” Wade answered, swaying as his Little rubbed his tired eyes. “Seems someone hasn’t gotten enough sleep yet. We’re having trouble growing up this morning.”

“Can I try something Signe does with me sometimes?” Jack offered, unsure if his help was welcome on this particular front or not.

“Sure, if you think it might help,” Wade agreed, kissing Mark’s cheek as he nuzzled against his Daddy’s face.

“Mark? Where’d you go?” Jack called in a mock shout before approaching the baby. “Have you seen my friend Mark? He’s about yay big and goofy? He sometimes responds to Markiplier or Markle Sparkle.”

Slowly, as he started to wake up more and tried to process Jack’s words, Mark started to surface from his headspace. He wasn’t sure why it worked, but for some reason the reminders the Irishman was prompting brought him back to his adult space.

“Daddy, can I get down please?” Mark requested, perking up a bit. “I need my diapy changed and clothes so I can go be a big boy…”

“Okay, Little Man,” Wade consented, setting Mark down and staying within reach in case he was still wobbly. “Do you want a new diapy or a night-night uppy like Jack? We have to wear one or the other just in case.”

“Can I wear a bedtime pull up like Jack?” Mark requested in a hopeful voice. “I wanna be a big boy for the panel.”

“We can do that,” Wade agreed. “Do you want a diaper shirt or a regular shirt?”

“Diaper shirt and a regular shirt, please?” Mark requested, noticing Jack giving him a thumbs up and showing he chose the same.

“Okay, Bud, let’s go get dressed so we can have waffles before we leave,” Wade prompted. “Can you say thank you to Jack for helping us be big boys?”

“Thank you, Jack!” Mark shyly murmured as he hugged his best friend and snuggled into him.

“You’re welcome, Mark!” Jack responded, grinning as he gave his Little partner in crime a gentle squeeze. “Go get dressed so we can have waffles and goof off before the panel!”

“Isn’t that what we always do?” Mark joked as they broke apart and he followed Wade to the bathroom.

With that, the duo got ready for the day and followed their cohorts down to the dining room, the two caregivers donning inconspicuous backpacks that served as diaper bags as well as one very obvious diaper bag that would be kept in the car just in case. The dining room was surprisingly bustling for such an odd hour of the morning, which ended up helping Mark and Jack further commit to their Adult spaces once Tyler, Felix, Ninja Sex Party and the Game Grumps pushed tables together on either side of the small group. By the usual insanity, their little breakfast club turned into a competition of who could eat the most waffles. Both surprisingly and not if they really thought about it, Jack won after putting away three and a half chocolate chip waffles donned in whip cream and a drizzle of chocolate syrup- which had been artfully prepared and presented by Mark. As expected, that earned him a lot of teasing about trying to woo the loud youtuber with his cooking- to which Mark cleverly responded that the quickest way to a man’s heart was through his stomach (which got some gentle but teasing comments about him watching princess movies). Mark practically glowed when Jack confessed that he was pretty sure it was working. From there, the group dwindled until it was just the four of them again.

“Does anyone else need to go potty?” Bob asked the group as he got to his feet. “I’m definitely going before we get in the car. I would like it if you two would try since you both had a lot of coffee, but it’s up to you since you’re both Adults now.”

“I think I need to pee,” Jack agreed, stretching as he got to his feet.

“Wade, are you going?” Mark wondered aloud, an embarrassed flush just barely tinging his cheeks.

“Definitely. I’ve actually had to pee for the past ten minutes but I was waiting for everyone else to leave,” Wade admitted, relief flooding through him as he stood. “Do not follow my example on this. It has been ten minutes of torture. I thought everyone else would have left sooner.”

Mark subconsciously made a note to himself to just excuse himself if he needed to pee while they were hanging out in a larger group. He hadn’t realized how much having bonded with his Daddy would would permeate into his Adult life. Even when he could make decisions for himself, he still preferred to at least have his Daddy’s input. Without thinking, Mark grabbed onto Wade’s hand and then Jack’s, who grabbed onto Bob. From there, they walked in paper doll fashion to the men’s restroom by the cafe in the lobby. Once inside, each of them picked a stall and did their thing or at least one of them tried to and then realized why he couldn’t.

“Great… That’s… That’s just lovely,” Mark sighed looking at the sodden pull-up hanging heavily in his trousers as he sat on the toilet while he heard the others conversing and washing hands.

“Mark, you okay in there?” Wade prompted as the other two stepped out to make it less embarrassing for the more sensitive entertainer.

“Daddy, I had an accident…” Mark confessed, blushing crimson.

“It’s okay, Dude. It’s still early and your body is just trying to catch up with your mind.” Wade reassured his munchkin. “Do you want help cleaning up or would you just like me to pass you a fresh pull-up?”

“Um…” Mark hesitated, debating his options. He was supposed to be a big boy. At the same time, Bubba said that even big boys needed help sometimes… “Daddy help?”

“I can do that, but I need you to unlock the stall for me, Bug,” Wade submitted.

Mark stood just long enough to unlock the door and quickly sat back down as he felt his stomach gurgle. He supposed he wasn’t done yet and knowing his previous issues with his bowels, he wasn’t about to risk destroying his pull-up later.

“D-Daddy…” Mark stammered, unsure of how he wanted to handle this.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Wade encouraged as he opened the stall and pulled out a fresh pull-up.

“I need to go…” Mark hinted. “Like on the potty…”

“Do you need some privacy to make it happen?” Wade clarified.

“Yes, please,” Mark agreed, relief flooding through him.

“Okay let me know when you’re done.”

With that Wade slipped out and held the stall door shut, humming a song to help distract Mark from the fact that he wasn’t fully alone while doing his thing. Mark relaxed and tried to focus on more pleasant things, like what kinds of prompts and questions they might get during the panel. He always hated having to empty his bowels because of all the trouble they’d caused in the past, starting with his first surgery and all the trouble of going back and forth between being constipated and having diarrhea. The first time he ever had to wear a diaper after being potty trained was because of his battered colon. He hated every second of it, which was part of why he’d ended up fighting so hard against his brother about being a Little. He didn’t want to be reminded of his difficulties and being Little made him feel worse sometimes.

“All done, Daddy,” Mark sniffled, not realizing he’d been crying a bit.

“Are you okay, honey? Did it hurt your tummy?” Wade gently inquired, concerned by his boy’s upset.

“No, just don’t like it… makes me feel bad,” Mark mumbled, wiping his eyes with the tissue his caregiver offered before wiping himself up as his Daddy swapped out his used pull- up for a fresh one.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Wade sympathized, rubbing Mark’s legs comfortingly. “I will never ever make you go poopy in your pull-up or even your diaper if it makes you feel bad. All you have to do is tell Daddy as best you can if you have to go.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Mark gratefully replies, a small smile appearing. “Daddy dress me?”

“Of course, Baby Boy,” Wade cooed, smothering his Little with kisses. Mark giggled wildly until his caregiver had on mercy on him. “Do you wanna get dressed like a little boy or a big boy?”

“I won’t slip if I’m a little boy, will I?” Mark nervously inquired, gently chewing his bottom lip.

“No, sweetheart, Daddy will help you stay big by asking you big boy things if that’s what would help you feel better.” Wade promised, laying out the changing mat. “Is it okay if we get dressed like a little boy?”

Mark just nodded and squeaked in surprise with wide eyes as he was lifted from the potty and down onto the changing mat. Just as Daddy promised, he was asked about big boy things like the panel and the trip home at the end of Pax while he gently powered and secured his Little into a fresh pull-up, situating the diaper shirt and his jeans just so. While Mark washed his hands, Wade flushed the toilet for him and then washed his own. Mark grasped onto his Daddy’s hand with a shy smile as they exited and joined the other two.

“Everything okay?” Bob asked, looking between the two with a carefully neutral expression.

“Yeah, just had a little trouble get situated, right, Bud?” Wade responded, shaking Mark’s hand in his own as a prompt. Mark simply nodded, more concerned with why it looked like Jack had been crying too.

“Jack okay?” Mark asked, looking a bit worried.

“Jack’s okay, Dude,” Bob assured him, giving Jack a gentle squeeze.

“Jack… you okay?” Mark pressed, feeling that someone wasn’t telling the truth.

“Scared you weren’t okay…” Jack confessed, flushing in embarrassment.

“ ‘M okay, Jack!” Mark reassured him. “Just needed Daddy’s help for a minute.”

“Why?” Jack prompted, still unsure since e could see the dried tears on his fellow Little’s face.

“Jack, I don’t think we need to know everything. There’s probably a good reason Baba asked us to let him handle it himself.” Bob gently scolded.

“No, Papa it’s okay…” Mark stopped the other caregiver. “I just had a accident and some tummy trouble on the potty so Daddy had to help…”

Mark gasped in surprise as Jack swept him into a gentle but tight hug. Mark hugged him back and suddenly everything seemed much better. Daddy was great, but sometimes what he really needed was Jack. After a couple more minutes of hugging, the two broke apart to hold hands and follow their caregivers to the car. On the way, they talked about when to start handing out tickets for the Baby Shower and taking names down so they knew who to let in as well as the panel.

Once they arrived, the security team- which almost completely encircled them- guided them to the auditorium where the panel would held. They ran through the cues and where the teleprompters would be, as well as lighting and all the other little things that made a big difference in the end. Finally, after a thorough sound check, they were ready to start the panel. It took about an hour and half to funnel everyone in that wanted in and get them settled before they began the introductions and explained what they would be doing for the duration of their panel. All in all, the whole thing went so well that Mark and Jack almost forgot about their big reveal at the end- that is until the teleprompter reminded them. Thankfully for the Littles, the caregivers stepped in to start the transition before they said goodbye for now.

“Hey, you in the purple sweatshirt, sit the fuck down!” Bob chuckled over the mic as he watched a guy trying to leave before they’d officially wrapped up. The guy turned around, clearly embarrassed to be called out. “Yeah, you, sit! We haven’t done our outro and this time, we know when you skip it because we can see you.”

Everyone in the audience cheered and laughed at the banter as the guy sat back down with a humiliated smile. That was one way to get recognized by the youtubers… Wade took the stage after teasing Bob about being mean to the viewers and apologizing on his behalf.

“So to add a bit of excitement, we all agreed to officially reveal our classifications to you all and some will be screened and selected to join us for a special get together after the con back the hotel. We will have tickets and flyers for those who are picked to come.” Wade explained, rising to his feet. “As you may or may not know, depending on whether you watch my channel at all, I am classified as a caregiver and proudly am able to say that I recently found my Forever Little. He’s wonderful, silly, sweet, shy, very loving and charitable. We’ll talk more about it if you are interested when you come see me at the Markiplier and Friends booth. Jack, your turn.”

Everyone respectfully clapped for Wade- it wasn’t any easy class and was often underrated and under appreciated. They then cheered Jack on, curious to see what the Irishman would be.

“Hey everybody! I know I haven’t really just come out and said before, but most of ya have probably picked up on my hints.” Jack started, hopping up from his seat and laughing when Mark did a drumroll on the table for him. “Okay, I get it! I’ll just tell them. I am classified as a Little and usually fall into the toddler category, ranging anywhere from one to four years old. I typically sit around two to three most of the time. I have wonderful nanny back home who you may know on YouTube as Wishuu. When I’m in the states, I typically have these goofballs to keep me outta trouble. And back to Bob!”

Everyone cheered for Jack’s reveal with a few shouting ‘I knew it’ and some shouts of ‘you’re adorable’ or something along those lines. There were a few negative comments, but the foursome decided to ignore them. Jack sat down on the couch between Wade and Bob and blushed behind his hands, leaving the audience to coo and awe at him.

“Alright, Alright, calm your tits. And don’t try to tell me some of you don’t have tits- guys have them to but they serve no purpose compared to girls’.” Bob transitioned, getting to his feet after giving Jack a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Similar to Wade- wow that felt unsettling to say… Just kidding Wade, you know you’re one of my besties with testies. Oh, okay anyway, similar to Wade, I have stated off-handedly on my own channel that I am a caregiver. As Jack stated, we sometimes have to keep him from getting into shit when he’s here. The phrase kid in a candy store doesn’t even begin to cover it. He hasn’t found his Forever Mommy or Daddy yet, just like I haven’t found my Forever Little. So we keep each other company in the meantime. Alright, enough about me. Let’s go to the one you’ve all been waiting for and daydreaming about. It's all you, Marki-Moo.”

The crowd cheered for Bob and picked up a notch as Mark shyly stood up and turned to face everyone with a blush beginning to tinge his cheeks. He paced the stage, waving at everyone and high-fiving a couple people that were within reach. Finally, he stood back and briefly glanced at Wade for reassurance, who smiled and nodded.

“Man, you guys are psyched! I love it!” Mark pointed out, nerves roiling in his stomach. He was glad that he didn’t have anything left in his stomach otherwise he might’ve thrown up by now. “You guys are great and I know you’ll always be that way. Before I get into my big reveal, I just want to say thank you to all of you who’ve stuck with me all these years on the channel and who have come out here to see me today. I hope my classification doesn’t change how you view my channel or me, but I know that it might….”

“Mark! You’re stalling!” Jack piped up.

“What are you the peanut gallery?! I’m well-aware that that is a thing I am doing!” Mark teased back, chuckling at his fellow Little as Bob nudged and told him to behave. “Anyways, onto the big reveal! I am classified as Little just like Jack, though I haven’t left you guys any hints on my channel the way he has on his. I honestly never really intended to share that fact because despite how confident and laid back I seem most of the time, I am an anxious mess about all of this. Mostly because I’m not yet as fortunate as Jack in where I fall in my Headspace. I currently sit around one to two most of the time with a rare occasion of being a bit older. With that said, Jack convinced me to help him con Wade and Bob into holding a party for all of you who may or may not be interested in meeting our Little Space selves. Much to our embarrassment, they’ve decided to call it a Baby Shower. For safety reasons, Bob and Wade will screen each person interested and take their names down so that we don’t have any unwanted drama at the get-together. Have I forgotten anything?”

Mark looked back at the trio on the couch and Wade looked at him expectantly as the audience cheered and awed at him with a few negative remarks, mostly from the same people who hadn’t liked Jack’s reveal either. He mouthed that Mark should tell them or he would with a teasing ‘you better do it’ look.

“Okay, jeez,” Mark chuckled turning back to his wonderfully patient fans. “So Bob and Jack mentioned they hadn’t found their bio-matches yet. I, on the other hand, got insanely lucky as to have found mine. As you may be guessing or have guessed, Wade is my Forever Daddy and I am his Forever Little. We only just discovered this since we all got together here in the amazing state of New York in preparation for Pax. Since then, we’ve gotten along even better than before and I’m excited to see if we can help Bob and Jack find their bio-matches.”

The majority of the fans cheered once more, picking it up a notch as Wade started to get up putting a finger to his lips as Mark his the lower half of his face behind his hands in embarrassment. The caregiver crept up behind Mark and swept him up into his arms.

“Gotcha!” Wade laughed, settling Mark on his hip as the Little yelped in surprise then burst into a fit of giggles and hugged his Daddy. “See? They’re on my side. They think you’re adorable.”

“Daddy, noooo!” Mark whined in an adorable embarrassed tone as he his face.

There was a chorus of aw’s and various sweet remarks from the majority looking on at the sight. Wade swayed his Little boy in his arms and Bob joined them towards the front of the stage with Jack riding piggyback. They each said their outros and watched as the fans funneled back out, buzzing with the excitement of the panel and the promise of having a chance to see the Youtubers one on one. Or rather in small groups but within reach. Overall, they admitted they got a pretty positive reception and were pretty excited to see everyone up close. 


	6. Class and Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile and the wrap up for the chapter is sub par at best, but I'm exhausted with two jobs and too many people with demands for my time and attention. I'm also working on a rough piece for my other account on here (hazardousgrace). So with that being said, I hope you're able to enjoy the latest chapter of Mark's adventures in learning how to accept and enjoy his classification in a world where who you are is not a choice and predetermined by your DNA.

“Alright, Jack, you know the routine,” Bob spoke up once he was sure everyone was gone.

 

“Yeah, Papa,” Jack submitted, sliding down from Bob’s back. “Checkies, please…”

 

“Alright, Munchkin, let’s go backstage just to be safe.” Bob agreed, taking the Little’s hand and guiding him with Wade and Mark following.

 

“What’s the routine, Daddy?” Mark asked, unsure of what was happening.

 

“After awhile, especially when we’re out and doin’ stuff, Little Ones have diaper checks,” Wade explained, taking a seat on the couch as Bob pantsed Jack and unsnapped his bodysuit to see if he was wet. “If you’re feeling more like a big boy, we’ll ask you if you need a change. If you’re too small to answer, we check your diaper like Papa’s doing with Jack.”

 

Mark blushed at the sight of Bob pulling at Jack’s overnight pull-up to check for wetness or messes. He would never admit it, but Mark kinda liked the idea of Jack checking his diaper whenever he himself was in headspace. There was something pleasant and secure in having someone check on him like that. Mark squeaked as Wade laid him on the couch and began to undress him. Much to the shorter YouTuber’s embarrassment, he was soaked. The pull-up was just a couple milliliters shy of leaking. What’s worse was that Mark hadn’t even noticed he’d wet himself at all. In the back of his mind, he knew that Daddy would make sure he was fine.

 

“Good thing we checked, huh, Baby Cakes?” Wade cooed, noticing Mark’s red face. “I’ll leave it up to you, but I think it might be better if a certain someone switches to diapers.”

 

“Will I get Littler?” Mark asked in quiet voice.

 

“I think you’ll still be able to be a big boy if we help you stay in that headspace, but I think you’ll have a harder drop if we have to put you in diapers after having a pullup leak,” Wade answered, rubbing the smaller man’s legs.

 

“Papa!” Jack whined after catching a bit of Wade’s conversation with Mark.

 

“What, Honey?” Bob prompted, attempting to shimmy a fresh pullup onto the Irishman.

 

“No Uppy.” Jack pouted.

 

“It’s either uppy or diapy,” Bob reminded him. “Do you want your diapy?”

 

“P’ease, Papa?” Jack requested.

 

“Okay, sweet boy, we’ll switch to a diapy.” Bob consented, switching gears. “You realize you’ll probably regress, right?”

 

“Yeah, Papa,” Jack responded, watching as Wade changed an embarrassed Mark into a diaper. “I don’t want Mark to slip all alone…”

 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Bob praised, securing the diaper on Jack and dressing him once more. “All done, Baby Butt.”

 

“Fank yoo, Papa!” Jack smiled, squirming happily at the feeling of being padded again.

 

“You’re welcome,” Bob smiled, tickling the little boy’s stomach and glancing over to the other pair. “Looks like Mark’s having a harder time with his change, huh?”

 

Mark was in clean diaper, still half undressed, and sniffling into Wade’s chest while he straddled the caregiver’s lap. He wasn’t ready to go back to diapers, but he was too scared he’d wet through his pullups. The newest Little in the group was much more terrified of being Little in public and being judged by others. While he was pretty tiny in headspace, he didn’t really want to be babied all the time by everyone. Jack noticed his upset and got to his hands and knees, crawling along the floor until he reached Baba and Baby Mark. The more seasoned Little plopped on his diapered tush and pat his friend’s leg. Mark looked down towards Jack with teary eyes as the Irish baby sucked on his thumb.

 

“Mawk, it okay!” Jack spoke up.

 

“No…” Mark sniffled, rubbing at his face.

 

“But I gots diapies too!” Jack pointed out. “Papa, tell him, p’ease!”

 

“I diapered him myself, Pumpkin,” Bob confirmed, running a hand through Mark’s purposefully disheveled floof. “He’ll probably slip while we’re meeting fans. It’s okay if you do too.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll slip as far if you let it happen instead of fighting it,” Wade reassured his Little, patting Mark’s diapered rear. “Just let yourself slip a little bit. They already know you’re a little guy and that you call me Daddy and all that. They won’t care. If they do, we’ll send them to bug someone else.”

 

“Promise?” Mark murmured.

 

“Of course, Angel,” Wade promised, hugging his baby and kissing his cheek. “Should we get dressed and go meet some nice people?”

 

“P’ease, Daddy?” Mark asked, peering up at his caregiver.

 

“Okay, let’s put your clothes back on and we’ll head to our booth.” Wade agreed, laying Mark on the couch and dressing him.

 

“It otay, Mawk,” Jack assured his friend, holding the other Little’s hand. “I be little wiff you!”

 

“Okays,” Mark hummed, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

“All done!” Wade announced, tickling his baby.

 

“Leggo, Daddy!” Mark spoke up, a bit more enthused as he got up and pulled them all back into paper doll formation.

 

Once they found their booth, they looked around to see who was near them. They lucked out and got Tyler with Matt and Ryan to one side and the Game Grumps on the other. Mark blushed furiously as they all gave him sweet smiles when he made eye contact. Once they had all their bags and seats situated behind the table, they all took a seat and a breath. It’d been a pretty busy morning for them all. Mark and Jack sat sandwiched between Bob and Wade, both startling when Tyler slipped over to the booth and wrapped an arm around each of them.

 

“I had a feeling you guys were holding back on your classifications,” Tyler teased. “There’s next to no neutrals anymore.”

 

“We wanted people to find out on our terms,” Mark explained, nuzzling into Tyler, who kissed his cheek in response.

 

“Well, I’m proud of you two for sharing that. I know it’s a lot harder for Littles to share themselves and still feel safe and respected.” Tyler praised them, kissing Jack’s forehead and making the Little giggle. “I’m especially glad that I know now since we’re gonna be moving in together. You have no idea how scared I’d be if you slipped and I had no idea that it was normal.”

 

“You… you wanna live with me still?” Mark asked, his eyes watery with tears.

 

“Of course, Mark,” Tyler promised. “You’re my friend and I care about you. You being Little doesn’t make that go away. Honestly, I think it makes me more protective of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Mark responded, rubbing the escaped tears off his face.

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Tyler pointed out, wrapping both arms around him and rocking them side to side. “I just want you feel safe and happy. Don’t hesitate to tell me or Bob or Wade if someone’s making you uncomfortable or being mean. You don’t deserve that and I won’t tolerate them being a jerk to you because of your class.”

 

“Tyler! We’ve got people!’ Matt hollered from their booth.

 

“I better get back to my booth. Be safe and let me know if you want or need anything, okay?” Tyler prompted, giving Mark hugs and kisses before moving to do the same to Jack. “You too, Mr. Sassypants.”

 

“I’m not Mr. Sassypants!” Jack argued, pouting. 

 

“No, you’re Mr. Poutypants,” Bob teased with smile. “Alright, we should get started. They’re gonna send people up one to two at a time and they’ll go from Wade all the way down to me.”

 

“Sounds good,” Mark responded, finally composing himself.

 

“Let’s do it!” Jack enthused.

 

“I’m ready when you guys are.” Wade agreed.

 

The first two hours went by quickly. There were a lot of girls squealing over how adorable and sweet Mark and Jack were and how they totally had a feeling the two were Littles. There were even a few couples with Littles being lead by their Caregivers. Some of the guys were a bit awkward but they still expressed that they would keep watching the channel but would probably stay away from any potential headspace videos. There were also a few very affectionate gay men that seemed all too happy about how precious Mark and Jack were as Littles. It was when they started broaching their third hour of meet and greets that things started to go down hill. Jack and Mark were getting irritable between starting to get hungry and missing out on their naps. They were still perfectly pleasant towards the fans, but there was definitely a difference in the enthusiasm about meeting so many new people. 

 

As the third hour began, they started to announce their lunch break coming up. It was then that it happened. A group of guys with a couple girls mixed in came up together- which security only ceased trying to break up when Wade told them it was fine as long as that group was the last- and they had a very mature and ‘dangerous’ look to them. Bob almost instantly pegged them as Sadists, Masochists, and Doms with a couple Subs mixed in. 

 

“How pathetic,” One girl with black and white streaked hair spoke up. “It’s no wonder you play games for a living. You’re too much of a useless little baby to get a real job.”

 

“Let’s not forget the tantrums and crying fits he has when he fails the games,” A guy with a tousled scene haircut spoke up, smirking as he watched Mark struggle not to crumble under their scrutiny in combination with their cruel words.

 

“Excuse you, but  _ we _ play video games for a living because we enjoy it and clearly others do too or they wouldn’t watch us so we could get paid for it,” Jack argued before Wade or Bob could speak up.

 

“You’re actually more pathetic than he is!” The black and white haired girl spoke up again. “I bet you never even made it out of diapers because your parents were so wasted all the time that they couldn’t even be bothered to teach you the basics.”

 

“You fu-” Jack began.

 

“Jack, that’s enough,” Bob interjected. “I think it’s time for you guys to go. I’m not even sure why you came to our booth in the first place if you’re just gonna be a bunch of dicks.”

 

“To tell them to go kill themselves, duh!” One of the other guys spoke up. “The world is better off without a bunch of overgrown babies taking up all the resources when we could be doing better stuff.”

 

“That’s it.” Wade shook his head, clearly done with the situation. “SECURITY!”

 

“Sir?” A female officer responded as she approached. “Something the matter?”

 

“Yeah, these punks are being very disrespectful to say the least,” Wade explained as the punks in question continued to hiss insults at the two littles despite security being called and Bob trying to cut them off. “They crossed the line and I want them out of this convention.”

 

“May I ask what they said to cross the line so I can report it to my superiors?” She inquired.

 

“They told our Littles to kill themselves,” Wade responded, sick to his stomach as he watched Mark start crying as he tried to hide his face while Jack was being held back by Bob. 

 

“I understand. Talk and behavior of that nature is and will not be tolerated.” She agreed. “I’ll make sure they’re escorted off the premises and banned from the convention. That is unacceptable, especially towards children and Littles.”

“Thank you,” Wade sighed, his frustration lessening. 

 

As other security members dragged the troublemakers out of the hotel, Wade caught Tyler’s gaze. Mark was one word away from a complete meltdown and a slip into headspace, they could both see it. Jack’s anger was dissipating as the hurtfulness set in. Those guys were jerks! Jack happily let Bob hold him on the taller man’s lap. He needed the hugs. As the last wave before the lunch break came through Tyler’s booth, he got up and squeezed himself between Mark and the table.

 

“Hey, Marki-moo,” Tyler softly greeted, holding his friend’s hands. “You okay, Little Guy?”

 

“No…” Mark whimpered as his breath hitched and the tears came faster. “Th-they’re right! I’m just a dumb baby!”

 

“They are not even close to right, Mark.” Tyler disagreed. “You play games because you love them and you get paid because people love you or at the very least like to watch you preview the games for them. None of that crap was right. Being Little has nothing to do with your profession. Being Little is not a bad thing.”

 

“Tyler’s right, Pumpkin,” Wade agreed, pulling Mark onto his lap and rocking them side to side. “It’s a part of who you are and it’s just as acceptable as being a caregiver or petplayer or dom or sub. They’re just a bunch of jerks that think their class is superior just like all the billionaires think everyone else is beneath them.”

 

“I didn’t ask for this!” Mark cried, nearly choking on his tears. “I just wanted to be a neutral adult!”

 

All Mark could hear were pieces of comments from the fans in line at the surrounding booths. No one in his group spoke and the other booths stayed out of it. He wasn’t trying to saying that having a class was bad, but he never wanted one for himself. He especially never would have chosen such a stigmatized class...  He just wanted to do things that he loved and get to know people while he lived as an adult. Was that really so much to ask?

 

“ _ What a crybaby!” _

 

_ “Gross!” _

 

_ “He’s just an overgrown baby!” _

 

_ “How pathetic.” _

 

_ “He’s a glorified pedophile.” _

 

Mark felt his heart racing in his chest at the snippets he heard. None of the ones that stood out were positive. Everyone seemed to feel the same way now that they realized what his class really meant. It meant crying spells, diapers, constant attention, and so much more. He was a leech to his friends and family. He hated it. As his stomach roiled, Mark realized that he couldn’t stay there another minute. Dad- no, Wade’s touches and kisses were no longer soothing. They only added to his anxiety and stress. All he could think of was whether everyone was grossed out or put off by the way Wade was treating him- a person who should be a full grown adult- like a baby that got its first boo-boo. Those “punks” were right. He was just a big baby that only knew how to play games and demand attention. 

 

Mark shoved himself off of Wade’s lap and pushed his way out of the booth. Next thing he knew, he was sprinting towards the exit of the convention center, struggling to see through his tears. He saw the looks and caught bits and pieces of people’s thoughts as he ran past them. He was disgusting and unwanted. He made it towards the admissions booths before a very embarrassing thing happened. It was that time again. He’d been drinking plenty of water and now he was super active. Looking at the faces around, Mark was sure everyone knew what he’d done. The smell was the biggest give away. Not only had he soaked his diaper, but he’d dirtied it too. His stupid digestive tract had done it again, but this time in a garment that gave away who he was biologically cursed to be- an adult baby, fully grown physically but no more mature than he was by the time he’d been in the world for a year. 

 

The panic began to set in as he froze. The tears came faster. His legs wobbled beneath him. Less and less of what was happening made sense. Where was he? Who were all these people? Why were they staring at him?  His legs failed him and he found himself on his stomach on the floor. People gasped and panicked around him, looking torn and concerned. Taking a cue from ‘the adults,’ Baby Mark began to wail his little heart out. As he weakly held his head up, he looked around for anyone to make it better, but no one approached like they were afraid… Then a bunch of people in the same outfits circled him, but they faced the people that wouldn’t help him. Then someone slipped through… Whoever it was looked pretty gender neutral- the only give away was the skirt. This person was intended to look female despite the neutral haircut and charity tee she was sporting with her tennis shoes.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Little One,” She soothed him. “I know everything’s so scary!”

 

Mark made grabby hands at her. She didn’t seem scary and he needed help. His tears slowed a bit and he whined softly. He was stinky and wet and hurty… 

 

“I’m a nanny for little ones like you,” She explained as she approached and knelt next to him. With some effort, she rolled him over and pulled him back until he was sat between her legs with his back to her chest. “My name’s Hally and yours, if I’m not mistaken, is Mark.”

 

That sounded right to him. At least, the part about his name. She was new so he guessed she had to be right about her own name.

 

“I saw your panel with your friends,” Hally continued. “You’re such a brave baby boy! Yes, you are! It makes me so sad that people have been so mean to you… I started watching you because a Little I watch loves to watch your videos. I feel very lucky to have met you today.”

 

That sounded very nice, but he wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about… His mind was all fuzzy and burnt out so it was hard to recall the things she mentioned.

 

“Look! There’s your Dada!” Hally cheered, pointing out his Daddy as the circle of outfits broke apart to let the very familiar and wanted man through as Mark began to wail once more. “I know, sweetheart! He’ll get you in just a second.”

 

“There you are, Mark!” Daddy exclaimed, relief heavy in his voice as he swept Mark up into his arms. “You scared me so bad! Don’t scare Daddy, Angel, it’s not nice…”

 

Mark couldn’t respond if he wanted to. His lung and brain capacity was dedicated to crying his eyes out to express just how hard his day had been.

 

“Thank you for keeping an eye on him and contacting security,” Daddy said, rocking his baby in his arms as he offered a hand to Hally. “What’s your name?”

 

“Hally, Hally Grenfeld.” She responded. “It was my pleasure. I’m actually a nanny for Littles and, though it’s not what I had in mind for meeting Markiplier, I feel honored to have met him even if it wasn’t at a good time.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to see him like this for your first in-person encounter,” Daddy apologized. “But I’m glad that you did or who knows what might’ve happened to him.”

 

“It’s perfectly okay. I’m just sorry he’s having a bad day,” Hally responded, rubbing the Little in question’s back. “I hope it gets better for him. I’ll leave you guys be. I have to go find my partner and our Little anyways.”

 

“I hope you find them soon and thanks again,” Daddy replied. “Stop by the Kids With Problems booth. They’re taking over handing out the tickets to the Baby Shower. Tell them Wade sent you.”

 

“Okay, thanks!” Hally smiled, waving as Daddy carried Mark towards the entrance to the convention center.

 

“I know, Pumpkin,” Daddy cooed as Mark continued to cry at a softer volume. “We’re gonna leave with Papa, Jackie, and Ty. They’re all in the car and waiting for us.”

 

Mark was just glad to be away from all the judgemental strangers. He was starting to piece together what had happened. The people in there had not been nice to him and he had tried to go away, but his diaper got all icky and he got scared and Daddy was all the way away from him… But now Daddy had found him and promised to take him somewhere safe with the people he trusted most. By the time, they were settled in the car, Mark was mostly quiet and nearly asleep. Everything would get better after a nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Hally will not being a big part of this. She's in this chapter and she'll be there for the Baby Shower but she is not a permanent addition by any means.


End file.
